Maximum Ride? Meet percy Jackson
by Graecus and Graeca
Summary: Maximum Ride is afraid. She has a secret and no one can help her-but Percy Jackson the Greek legend himself. If she dies... Will sparks fly? Are the whitecoats really just mortals? You have to read and find out. Sorry for not writing lately, no internet connection til' now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So hi this is my very first fanfiction and don't worry I've been writing for a while so ill make it good. So max and fang are kissy face. And Percy and Annabeth. And Iggy and Ella. And Nudge and Gazzy. And some luuuuurve triangles. Lots of 'em.**

** Mollie: So can we start now?**

** Me: Be patient molls. All in due time…**

** Mollie: Fail. Complete and total fail.**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Or any characters that appear in those books. So don't sue me…

**Max POV**

Gazzy cackled as Nudge chased him around the forest we're flying over, "Ooooh! Nudge is writing about a GUY!"

Nudge screamed, "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

From out of nowhere Fang flew up and took the book from Gazzy giving it right back to Nudge. Nudge clutched the small pocket journal to her chest relief written all over her face as she gushed her thanks to Fang.

"Hey, no fair!" Gazzy yelled, "It was just getting good!"

And this, my dear people, is my family. The strangest people you'll ever meet. Fang's got that whole goth thing going on. Iggy is blind and like the WHITEST person you'll ever meet. Not being racist or anything. It's just that the guy can blend in with the snow.

Then we've got Nudge the embodiment of a teenage girl stereotype. And to top it off she has the worst motormouth EVER. We got The Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy his name sort of speaks for itself… And finally Angel, this cute little blond girl with big blue eyes. Don't let that fool you. She's a demon. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood siblings among us.

And then there's me. Maximum Ride. Leader of the flock. Savior of the world. You know the normal sixteen year old girl stuff.

We sort of adopted each other. Fang and I though…well let's just say we don't really think of each other as siblings anymore.

Angel giggled behind me. Did I mention she could read minds? No? Well consider it mentioned.

So remember when I said we were flying? Well I didn't mean in an airplane. We're mutants. 98% human and 2% bird. Which resulted in the wings. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of flying. Until total decided he was hungry.

"Mmmmm…strawberries…do you guys smell that?" Total asked.

Oh yeah, and our dog could talk. No biggie. Total stopped fluttering his small black wings and hovered before diving towards the scent. The flock watched and finally I sighed, "Guess we better go after him."

We followed Total wordlessly, and landed on the outskirts of an amazing strawberry field. "I'm in heaven." Total moaned as he jumped in a basket of strawberries.

"Well they won't miss a few." Fang said as he picked up total and the basket and we walked deeper into the woods so that it would be harder to find us. I mean, we still had Erasers to worry about.

We were settled in trees across from a lake. The sunset shone off it beautifully. But I was restless. I felt like I was on the edge of something big and yet was too dense to touch it.

_Your right max, the_ voice said, _this is a step closer how you are meant to save the world_

Finally I jumped up from the spot where I'd been sitting with Fang. He looked up at me. "I'm fine.", I reassure him hastily, " just going for a walk."

He nodded and folded his arms over his chest. While I walked away I couldn't help the sense of dread that enveloped me as I moved very far away from my flock, towards the strawberry fields. I closed my eyes and my hands brushed the tree trunks as I pushed through the forest. As a spur of the moment decision, I changed direction and bumped into a tree.

Wait. Trees don't go "oomph."… Do they? Slowly I opened my eyes and realized I was pressed up against the tree. A very HOT tree.

The tree looked down at me, his dazzling green eyes smiling. With the way we were standing when he looked down a wisp of jet black hair fell from his head to brush mine.

"Well." He said after a while, "This is awkward."

Hastily, I stepped away, blushing as red as a tomato, "Sorry."

"It's cool." he said, staring at me.

Frantically I made sure that my wings were hidden. At least I'd been smart enough to do that.

"Are you…from camp? Or do you have a…guardian?"

I assumed that by guardian he meant parent so I lied, "Yeah…uh…He's-"

The boy noticed my stuttering ,"It's alright. I understand" he shook his head sympathetically, "That-happens around here sometimes."

_What are you talking about?,_ I though to myself, puzzled, "What do you mean it happens around here?"

"Don't get me wrong, this is the only safe place for people like us."

"People like us? You-"

"Half-bloods."

**Percy's POV**

"People like us?" the pretty girl said, I was only half listening, I was still trying to figure out if here hair was blonde or brown, "You-'

I cut her off, "Half-bloods."

"Half…what?"

"Half god." I explained.

She looked puzzled, "So…you're trying to tell me that…we're Jesus."

"No! No! Of course not! That would be crazy. I mean children of the Greek gods." I said, then realized that sounded equally crazy.

The girl put on a face you use when talking to children, "Do your parents know you're out here?" she says slowly.

I groan. Great. She thinks I'm crazy. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." , Then I realize something, "And you would already know about the gods if you even HAD a guardian. So my question is, who are you? How'd you get through the borders? And…how fast it'll take me to kill you if you ARE working for Kronos."

I had took the girl by the arm and walked her towards the big house. Campers stared at us as she struggled to get out of my grip and run away. Annabeth ran up to me a smile on her face before she realized we weren't alone, "Who's this?" she says carefully, keeping her face a mask.

"I really don't know Annabeth."

She walked beside us and looked the girl up and down, "Who are you?"

The girl just glared at Annabeth until Annabeth lowered her gaze. As we got closer to the big house we saw Chiron waiting for us. Of course he knew about the breach. Wordlessly we walked up the steps and sat in the rec room which emptied as soon as everyone saw the look on my face.

I set the girl down in a chair placed at the pool table which doubled for meetings. Annabeth took the chair across from her and glanced up at me, I shrugged, and pulled out riptide ready for an attack. You might be wondering why we put so much effort into one girl but ever since we got the fleece no mortals had ever just "wandered" in. so that meant-she wasn't.

"Now," Annabeth began, "You can tell us who you are, why you're trespassing, and who you're working for…or Percy can skewer you."

"You really don't know?" the girl said, her amber eyes widening.

"Should we?" Chiron asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, No!" she says quickly, " I like it better that way."

"Well _I_ don't." I said playing with the tip of my sword.

"I'm Max. Maximum Ride. My flock and I-"

"Flock?" Chiron asks.

"Uh…group."

We stare at her, "There are more of you?"

Her face goes white as she realizes she just sold out her group.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO I'm deciding between Fax and Pax(Mercy?) help me out here.**

**Mollie: I'm bored. Where's the rest of the Flock?**

**Me: Stop pestering me Mollie!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MR or PJandtheO so…yeah.

**Max POV**

I sighed. I mean, why the heck not? They look like they're just as afraid of outsiders as I am may be we can help each other out.

_Good Max,_the voice inside my head cooed.

"My…flock and I we…need somewhere to stay."

"First we want to know how you got inside the barrier.'

"What barrier? We flew here-" I stopped myself. But I knew it was too late.

There was silence for a few minutes, before the guy, Percy spoke, "Flew here?"

I stood and looked around sheepishly, before removing my windbreaker and extending my light brown wings.

Annabeth gasped, "How-"

I glared at nothing, " I'm a mutant. 98% human, and 2% bird. Avian American. We run faster, heal faster, and are stronger than normal humans. My flock and I grew up in dog cages, we were experimented on by the whitecoats, Chased by Half human, Half wolf Erasers. Almost killed several times. Became a prisoner more times than you can count. Found out my mom was the vet who had helped me when I got shot in the wing. And rescued a talking dog with wings. How about you guys?"

Percy slowly backed away from me, and took a pen cap out of his pocket. Huh? He placed it over the swords tip and the next thing I know he's holding a pen. He places it in his pocket before looking up, "How many of them are there?"

"5" I whisper, "Not counting the talking dog with wings."

I heard the horse dude behind me mutter something and I turned to him, "Did you get captured by the school too?" I ask sympathetically.

"Eh, no. I was born this way."

I nodded my head, "they can alter fetuses"

Chiron shook his head, "No. Now I think you should take us to this flock."

"It goes against everything I believe in. I can't."

The horse dude put a hand on my shoulder, "We won't hurt them." His demeanor made me believe he was serious and not just full of hooie like when the whitecoats tell us they won't hurt us. Slowly I nod.

**Percy POV**

You got to admit. This Max girl had style. She was really protective of this flock of hers. And fiercely determined, and stubborn. I liked this girl. Annabeth of course was fiercely irritated by her.

We walked a ways into the woods and slowly Max began to relax. Finally we reached the lake, where 5 kids were camped out whispering. They heard the crunch of our footsteps and immediately jumped into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, easy." I said.

There was no need when they saw max they cheered. She immediately ran over to an olive toned guy with black hair longer than mine and black clothes. I felt a pang in my gut as I watched them. Annabeth took my hand as she studied them but with Max there, I felt like dropping it.

The little blonde girl who couldn't have been more than 10 smiled at me, "She feels the same way." Chiron and I exchanged glances, "I can read minds." She said.

At that point I turned red, and was very glad that the only light was the moonlight. I turned my attention back to Max who had finally let go of this "Fang" character she had told us about when we were walking here. At that point A symbol began to glow above Max's head. An owl.

Annabeth smiled at her mother's symbol, while the Flock gasped. "What?" Max asked, annoyed.

Chiron lowered his front legs and knelt, "All hail Maximum Ride, Daughter of Athena, The goddess of battle, and wisdom."

I followed suit and locked eyes with max my face said, _I told you so._

The blond haired one, who I recognized as Iggy from max's descriptions, grinned, "You have got to be kidding me. Are you guys high or what?"

"I think they're serious." Max says. Great. She still thinks I'm crazy.

"Not necessarily." Angel says, answering my thought.

I'll prove it. I stand and move to the lake, everyone's eyes follow me. "Percy…" Annabeth warns.

"Yeah I know. No hurricanes."

Angel gasps as she looks at the memory in my head, "NO! Stop!" she screams, "It's alright I-"

But it's too late, my hands rise and half of the lake follows my movements, I swish the water around everyone creating little pockets of solitude where they stand in the midst of my power, (not to be arrogant or anything.) After a while I guide the water back into the lake.

I walk back over to the group everyone's eyes still trained on me. Max has a stunned expression and stands frozen, but I can tell I've earned her respect.

"That enough proof for you?"

**Max POV**

The rest of my family was claimed in the next twenty minutes. Fang got Ares, Angel got Athena like me, Nudge got Aphrodite, Gazzy got Hephaestus, and Iggy got Hermes. We were all pretty happy with our godly parent after they explained the concept of Greek gods. Add that to the wings and we were virtually unstoppable.

Annabeth walked Angel and I to our cabin and immediately assigned us a bunk, "You're lucky. That was the last one." She said before walking away.

I slept peacefully that night, without nightmares, because for the first time I could sleep alone and feel completely safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so stumped! But I've finally chosen between Fax and Mercy. And no I'm not going to tell you! It's a surprise. So…Fly on and all that.**

** Mollie: I pick….mylan.**

** Me: For the last time, there is NO Dylan In this fanfiction! Or is there?...**

** Mollie: You have to stop trying to be creepy, you suck at it.**

** Me: Die.**

**Disclaimer:** I doth not own mr or Percy Jackson and the whatsits.

**PERCY POV**

I couldn't really sleep, I stayed up most of the night thinking.( Not just about max you stupid fan girls).

There were six new campers and this wasn't normal. We were lucky to get a new camper a week, but SIX? In one day? That made you think someone was pulling the strings. Someone _high_ up.

Especially since these campers were strange. I mean, I've never heard of a demigod with wings, but max said they were experimented on. Like in a lab. With needles. I feel really bad for them. And really confused for me,(now I can think about max) I mean I like Annabeth and, she kissed me. Last summer when I was about to blow up Mt. Saint Helens. That has to count for something right? Everyone's been treating us like we're a couple even though it's not official, and I think Annabeth doesn't really mind. _She_ acts like we're a couple.

I don't think I would mind it, I mean, it's Annabeth. She's smart, and funny, and kind of beautiful. And she knows how to get me so mad I would kill her, and the next second laughing my butt off. It just seems logical to go for Annabeth.

But a picture of max's amber eyes find a way into my thoughts and I realize that max has an even bigger personality than Annabeth. And I've only known for like 6 hours but I already like her. A lot. She's determined, and fierce, and protective of the ones she loves.

I just hope that one day I'll make that list.

Then I have to think about that Fang guy she's always clutching. It's obvious they're together. Painfully obvious in fact. I didn't really have anything against that Fang guy, besides the fact that he had Max, and that he was a son of Ares. But really neither is a good reason to dislike him.

Annabeth and Max are sisters. Geez. I must have a thing for Athena's kids. Joking aside, I have to ask myself- who do I want, Annabeth or Max?

**FANG POV**

My siblings are horrible. I hate them. They just don't know when to stop. The only thing we have in common is that we both feel at home while fighting. I guess there is a bright side to this. I can be sure that my family is safe. All these kids are trained in fighting, to defend themselves, and protect other half-bloods. I'm glad That Angel is with max most of all. So if anything goes wrong she can do her mind stuff and tell me.

The other bad thing about this arrangement is that Percy dude, he's always staring at Max. But when I told her that she just called me a sexist pig, and that chivalry was dead. Then she smacked me for being overprotective. But I couldn't help it. This was my max.

**MAX POV**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Still groggy as I sat next to Annabeth at the Athena table. She wouldn't really speak to me, only Angel. Soon Breakfast was over and we were allowed our free time. I immediately looked around for fang but was stopped by the 'tree'.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for…uh…dragging and threatening you yesterday. I'm just a little jumpy."

"No Problem." I said still searching around him for Fang.

When my gaze found Percy's he looked…bitter about something, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

Alright, you weirdo. But I couldn't think badly of Percy. He was just like me. He only threatened me to protect the ones he cared about- the campers. And I couldn't blame him for that.

"Great. Bye."

Percy refused to meet my gaze and automatically I felt bad. I mean here's this guy that came to apologize to me and be nice and I wouldn't even give him the time of day, "I'm sorry, Percy. I was just looking for Fang."

He composes his face and smiles at me, "It's okay.." he takes a deep breath, "See you around."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOAH! Four chapters! You can thank me later. Oh, and there'll be a little percyxmax but there'll be way more Fax. And a love SQUARE! No, PENTOGRAM!**

** Me: It's just me now. Mollie's been…..terminated. But now Clyde is going to help me!**

** Clyde: Terminated?**

** Me: Yes. Is there a problem?**

** Clyde: No! NO! Of course not!**

** Me: Alright then.**

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson places and characters as well as the maximum rides do not belong to me.

**PERCY POV**

Ok so…Max just totally blew me off. And I'll admit, it hurt. She was looking for Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. I hate that guy. I made my way into the forest, every now and then looking around for Max. That's when I stumbled upon her. Max had her back turned to me. But I could tell from her posture that she was frustrated.

Max growled, "Shut up."

What? Who is she talking to? "M-"I begin.

Max shakes her head, "Percy can't help me. How is he supposed to?"

What? Now she's talking about me, "He doesn't know anything about Itex."

Itex? What's that? Some monster I've never heard of? A new breed? "That's unlikely Percy."

I spin around silently, ready to pull out Riptide and defend myself. But freeze when I see who it is.

Athena.

**MAX POV**

My Voice just won't leave me alone. It keeps saying craziness about how I don't know anything about Itex. And yes, I have a voice in my head. Got a problem with that? It's been bothering me ever since we finished breakfast, so I had to come into the woods so no one would hear me talking to it and think I was crazy. Which I probably am.

_You don't understand Max, you know they'll die, so why do you insist on keeping them close to you?, _my voice insisted.

"Shut up."

_Ask for help. You're right you need help and Percy especially._

"Percy can't help me. How is he supposed to?" Percy was just a kid. One who was just unlucky enough to have a Greek god as a parent, "He doesn't know anything about Itex."

_**You**__ don't either. Not really._

"Fine! I'll do it right now." I turn on my heel and begin to walk back to camp unaware that someone was watching me in the shadows.

**PERCY POV**

I thought of my few words with Max's mom. She'd said that I had to help Max. No matter how much max protested, only I could help her. If someone else tried, for example the flock then the camp would fall.

SO of course I silently followed Max back to her cabin, like the super-spy I am. Her siblings were all at archery, I knew Annabeth's schedule so it wasn't hard to figure that out. Max slipped into the cabin and I followed. Leaning against the doorway and watching her. She gathered an extra camp Tee and a granola bar from what I assumed was Angel's bunk. I could tell she was about to leave.

Max turned and her face froze as she saw me.

"Going somewhere?"

She raised her hands, eyes narrowed, "So what? Are you going to keep me prisoner here?"

"No. Just wondering. It just seemed unlikely that you would abandon your flock."

"Percy…you don't understand."

"Try me."

**MAX POV**

"Itex. It's the company that gave us the wings. And kidnapped us when we were kids. I have to take it down. They're trying to kill my Flock,"

Percy looked confused, "Why?"

"Because. We cause them too many problems. They'll stop though…if I give myself up."

Percy's face went white, "No! Max you can't!"

I shook my head, "Yes, I can."

Percy looked very desperate, "Look. What if I help you…somehow? Please, max, this is something _I _have to do."

I study him. He _can_ help, "…Percy…okay." He smiles at me, relieved that I'm not going off alone, "But there are some things you need to know. Last December, I was captured by Itex. They told me that I could stop trying and cooperate and they wouldn't touch my flock. Or could escape and keep trying to take it down and that if I did that, the next time they saw my Flock…they would kill. Not maim. Not capture. Kill. So I don't know what to do."

Percy gulped, trying to make sense of what I'm saying.

"There's nothing to do but for me to go back. My Flock is in danger. They're priority."

"I'll…break in with you. Annabeth can help too. They don't know us. Besides we weren't part of the deal."

"Alright."

**PERCY POV**

Max has a really messed up life.

**ANNABETH POV**

I'm picking a bow from the rack when Perce and Max run up to me. Of course they'd be together.

Percy takes the bow from my hand and hangs it back on the wall, "Annabeth. We need your help."

"With what?" I say, reaching for my bow and trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Taking down The School." Max said stepping forward and catching my hand before I can reach the bow.

Of course she knew that I knew what the school was. After they'd arrived I'd looked up Fang's Blog on the internet and read all of it, "What's the plan?"

Percy smiles and they tell me about the situation as we begin to walk back to our cabins. We're stopped along the way by Chiron. He has a boy around 15 (Percy, max, and Annabeth's ages) in tow. He has blonde hair and turquoise eyes and looks like a model, "This is Dylan. I expect you three to show him around camp." He says as he gently pushes the boy towards us.

"Hi." Dylan says, mostly to Max, his eyes glued to her. I don't know what it is about her, she seriously gets all the guys to come running. Even Percy, the oblivious. I'm completely jealous. I don't know why everyone thinks children of Athena are nerds who don't like to date. It's a stupid stereotype.

"Hello." Percy says stepping forward, his gaze on Dylan a cold one.

Dylan's eyes narrow and he steps back, "Apollo."

"Poseidon."

Max smiles and gestures between us both, "Athena."

Dylan smiles at her, and falls into step with her. Blech. We arrive at the Apollo cabin, and gesture Dylan forward. He looks at us strangely but eventually walks inside the cabin.

We walk to my cabin faster than before trying to make up for time we could have been gone.

Max throws together her few belongings which include her gift from mom. A bracelet which when unclasped changes into a sword a little shorter than Percy's.

I take a backpack of nectar and ambrosia and spare clothes, with my invisibility cap and dagger. We stop at Percy's cabin for some mortal as well as immortal money that he got from his parents.

Max smiles sadly, "Let's go stomp Itex into the ground. Once and for all."

Dylan steps out from behind the cabin something strapped onto his back, "The School?"

Then I realize what it is on his back.

Wings.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the encouraging words people. Chapter four was sort of hard to write. But I'm good now I got the chapters planned out. Keep reviewing! They make me laugh! You guys are hilarious**

**Clyde: So… she's really mad at me right now…but before I…did what I did to make her mad I made her promise not to "Terminate" me.**

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson places and chars do not belong to this fanfiction author.

**DYLAN POV**

I smirked, enjoying their expressions, "It's not polite to stare."

Max raised her fists her surprise wearing off as she got ready to fight, "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

I laughed, "I'm not here to fight you Max."

Her sister, Annabeth, stepped up beside her, "Then what are you here to do?"

"I'm going with you."

"No. You're not." Percy says from behind Max. Percy will be a problem. He seems a little attached to Max.

"The School got me too. I've got a bone to pick with them. I'm not like you Max, I'm a clone." Max immediately tenses, "I'm like 15 physically, but literally? I'm 8 months."

Annabeth's eyes widen. Max looks confused, "I thought my clone was the prototype. And when she failed they stopped." Annabeth and Percy's heads snap to her. Percy looks like he wants to hit something, and Annabeth looks…I can't even tell.

"Nope. I'm a more perfected version though."

Max shifts to look at my wings, I extend them slightly, grateful that she wasn't going to try and rip my head off. She looks unsure and turns her head towards Annabeth, who shrugs. Percy doesn't wait for Max to ask him, "**NO.**"

Max turns to him, and I can tell she's glaring daggers, "First of all, I was going to go alone. You're the one that decided to pester me till' I said yes. SO therefore I lead. This was supposed to be my journey, not yours." With that she turns to me with a grudging smile, "You can come." And she begins to saunter away, the rest of us left speechless.

**MAX POV**

Dylan seems really arrogant; he has this smirk on his face whenever I see him. Maybe I should have made him stay here at camp. Percy doesn't seem to like him either. But Annabeth does. Every now and then she looks at him with a smile and hope glints in her eyes, maybe she likes him. Oh well, that's not important. What is, is successfully sneaking out of camp.

We're almost to the top when Fang appears gliding away from the tree. Great. He was probably invisible there, "Max? Angel said to come find you. Where are you going?"

Shoot. I forgot to put my mind blocks up, "Uh…looking for Iggy. He doesn't seem to like it here. He couldn't have gotten far."

Fang studies me before his gaze slides over Dylan, "Who's this?"

Dylan raises two fingers in salute, "Dylan."

Fang's eyes come back to me, and I can tell his over protective boyfriend thing kicked in, "I'll go with you." He says as he slides his arm around my waist, marking me as his.

Stupid sexist pig.

I can take care of myself, I crane my neck to whisper in his ear as I pull him closer, "Stop acting stupid right now, or I'll have to break one of your ribs."

He immediately straightens. I smile at how easily I can get a reaction when I use threats, "Go check in the woods. Maybe he's back there."

Fang nods and gives Percy, and Dylan a death glare that would break glass. Dylan sighs as Fang walks away, "Nice boyfriend you got there."

"The best." I answer, ignoring his sarcasm.

Annabeth smiles at me and we trek past the hill into the dangerous wilderness.

**ANGEL POV**

I waited until dinner to search Max's mind, just in case she and Fang decided to have one of their make-out sessions. The only problem is, when I reached out for it, I couldn't find it. Max wasn't here.

_FANG!_

_What?_ His mental voice answered.

_Max is- wait where are you? Its dinnertime._

_In the woods, looking for Iggy. Max is what?_

I groaned, _Iggy's here at dinner. Max is gone!_

_I know. She's looking for Ig- Max is gone? Max left us? Me?_

_I'm sorry Fang. _

_No! SHE's NOT GONE! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! NOT LIKE THIS!_

I tune out because Fang's mental screams are making my head ache. I stare at my lasagna, not hungry anymore. I don't even notice I'm crying until a tear drops onto the plate.

Max is gone.

**FANG'S POV**

Max couldn't leave me! She couldn't. No... I race to the through the woods trying to reach Half –Blood hill. Finally, I give up on using my feet, and my wings tear through my shirt making jagged holes. I fly as fast as I can to the hill. And reach it in less than a minute.

I look around for her frantically, and fall to my knees, in shock, "MAX!" Someone shrieks, I realize it's me and I close my mouth because it's no use, she's gone.

Please tell me this is a nightmare. Please, someone, anyone. Please, please, please. A hand rubs my back, but I don't want to turn around and see who it is. It doesn't matter now.

I wake up at midnight in my bunk, not knowing how I got there. Tears silently stream down my face and, I don't bother to move or fight when hands grab me from it.

What's the point?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 5 is wigging me out. I almost started crying while I was writing it.**

**Clyde: You suck. Fang was so sad.**

**Me: It's all part of my plan Clyde. Just wait for it!**

**Clyde: POOR FLOCK!**

**MAX POV**

It really wasn't hard to tell that Dylan had a crush on me. He tried to keep as close to me as possible so of course I avoided him as much as possible. I stayed with Annabeth because Percy and Dylan we're having some sort of testosterone battle behind us. Annabeth looked back at them fondly.

I smile at her, "Already fallen for the blonde supermodel?"

She looks back at me with a strange look on her face, "…Max…why are you asking me this? I thought you were 'leading this journey'. Besides I'm just looking to make sure no stupid monsters decide to sneak up on us. Okay?"

I blink, taken aback, "Okay. Annabeth… I get the feeling you don't like me much. Will you just tell me why?"

She glared at the sidewalk, "It's not really you I dislike Max, just…

"Annabeth…if this is about the first day, I'm sorry. Alright? I was just suspicious, you know? Protecting my flock. I must've seemed really moody to you. I _am_ sorry."

She nods to me, but I can tell nothing has changed, if anything she walks farther away from me.

Finally I give up, and just walk at my own pace, not talking to anyone, and not thinking about anyone. Until I hear Dylan walking up to me. At which point, I turn the opposite way like I hadn't seen him and begin to walk with Percy. He smiles when I come to stand next to him, out of earshot of the others.

"He's a little creepy, isn't he?" Percy says with a smirk thrown Dylan's way.

"Ugh. The worst. Why should I be cursed with such good looks?" I joke, trying to lighten the tension between the four of us.

Annabeth walks further away from us, and Dylan begins to walk toward us. But I move closer to Percy, and he backs away towards Annabeth, who smiles at him and begins to talk. What did I do that she doesn't like me? Does it matter whether she likes you or not, you might ask? Yes. Because when you're on a journey, quest, whatever with someone you need to be liked by them.

If you're not then you can't trust them. When you're on a mission that's life or death, trust is the biggest thing. And right now, I can't trust Annabeth with my life, and neither does she. This is strange, because I don't like Dylan but, I'd trust him with my back and not Annabeth.

Percy grins, "Right? Anyway, where are we going right now?"

_Think Max, _The Voice said, _Back to where it all began._

I took a shuddering breath at the memories, "California."

Percy's eyebrows raise, "Why there?"

"That's where it started. That's the place I was kept. We'll go there and take it down, blow it up and all that, then steal their files so we can figure out the head of the plans. We'll chop it off and the beast will fall."

"Some monsters don't just die when you chop off their heads. Some grow two more."

"Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Percy nods and we all walk in silence for a while until Percy gets a strange look on his face and begins to stare at me, it's a little too creepy for me so I have to say something, "What?"

"Max…I was in the woods today, after breakfast, and I saw you. Talking."

I pale, he saw me talking to my stupid voice! What if he thinks I'm crazy? I wouldn't say it, but I liked the idea of Percy on this mission with me, he's the only friend coming. Without him I won't really be fully up to anything, because I don't really like Dylan, And Annabeth hates my guts.

Annabeth, who'd moved closer to us during the silence, looked at Percy strangely, "So?"

"To yourself." Percy finishes, his eyes still on me.

Annabeth's head whips around to me, eyes narrowed. I panic, "No! It's not like that! There's this thing, this voice in my head, it helps me! It's saved my life lots of times, and helped me take down some branches of Itex I wouldn't have been able to before!"

"A voice in your head?"

Dylan doesn't say anything as he comes to walk with us and join in the conversation.

"Yes. But I'm not crazy! It's one of those part-of-the-experiment things."

Annabeth and Percy exchange a glance, but neither speaks for a while before Percy clears his throat, "We just, don't have good history with….voices."

I shrug, "Oh, well."

Dylan smiles at the ground before glancing up at me. The look in his eyes troubles me.

It's like he's in on a secret.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Max led us out here, away from camp and into danger…because the voice in her head told her to. Well _that's_ reliable.

I'm sort of counting on Dylan to make Max fall for him while we're doing this, because if Percy watches it happen, maybe he'll figure out it's not just because she doesn't know him well enough, or because she has Fang.

I was encouraging him to make a move earlier. Anything, to get Percy's eyes off max. I mean he won't even give me a chance. Sometimes he acts like I'm the only girl he's ever seen and others like I'm just his younger sister. But, he never flip flops with Max, NEVER. He's always staring at her and admiring her, and he's only known her for 24 hours! I've been in love with him since after our first quest together.

I just have to make him see, that max doesn't want him. And I have to get Max away from him before she starts too. Because, any girl that gets close to Percy develops a crush on him, and I'm sure he'll take her willingly enough.

I have to do something fast, or it'll be too late and I'll never get my chance with Percy, my love.

**ANGEL'S POV**

Ok so, Chiron came into my cabin in the middle of the night and took me from my bunk. When I was finally awake enough to know where I was, I realized we were in the rec room sitting at a ping pong table, "Alright," The centaur begins, "You're going to tell me where Percy is."

Oh snap.


	7. Sorry

**A/n: ok so I know you guys hate these. Who doesn't but I had to do it because **_**someone**_** I'm sure we've all seen it by now. Decided to point out errors in my story. Ok, first of all guys, keep in mind that I am not James Patterson, or Rick Riordan. So, I'll write the story how I want to. **

**Second, I'm sorry to all you non-biased people that want me to review. I really am. It's just that we just came down from VA to IL so I haven't had computer access. I won't be able to post another chapter until I get back to Texas on later this week.**

**Third, Ok, back to ranting. I don't remember it saying that Max and Fang were "matchmakr'd" by the flock. Maybe I have to go back and read it again, but I don't remember that. And so what if they were? This is my fanfic, I can do whatever I want.**

**Fourth, Max was **_**joking**_** when she said, "Ugh. The worst, why should I be cursed with such good looks." She wasn't being **_**serious**_**. And again this is mine.**

**Fifth, I think Iggy is a **_**perfect**_** son of Hermes. And I've read lots of fanfics where he is.**

**Sixth, She **_**does**_** return Fang's affections. Or maybe it's just the way I think. I have a weird brain.**

**So sorry people, but I just had to post this. I should've metioned it earlier but please no harsh criticism. I was just getting my confidence up enough to write an **_**actual**_** book. So as long as whatever you say isn't as bad as what "Guest" said. I don't really care. SO…I'll have a new post up in like, six days so, keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to clear some things up, this happens after MAX and a like a month before the titan war.**

**Clyde: Bring it on!**

**Me: Shut up. I think it's time though...**

**Clyde: For what? Now you're making me scared.**

**Me:...**

**Max Pov**

Okay so we've been walking for like two hours and I finally decided it was time to get some form of transportation. We couldn't just walk across the country.

As if on cue a black winged streak came flying through the air tailed by another..._thing_.

Percy smiled, "Blackjack!"

Ooookkaay...

Then i realized the streaks were...pegasus? I geuss I really shouldn't be surprised. Being a demigod, avian american science project.

Annabeth sighed gratefully, "Rides?"

"Rides." Percy agreed.

I shed my windbreaker and extend my wings. Glad that I can finally fly. Percy stares at them from his perch on Black jack, before meeting my eyes, "Pretty."

His gaze sends a rush through me. One that I've only ever felt with Fang. Oh no, that didn't happen! I'm just tired that's all. How can I even think like that when I'm doing this for Fang? I won't betray him this way.

I turn away from Percy, glad I'd let my hair grow out so it could hide my face. Through the hair I see him look at Black jack's neck his eyes confused.

Dylan interrupts my thinking, "SO are we going to go or what?"

I take off, and immediately feel the thrill of flying pass through me. My hair flaps around my face but I don't mind it very much.

All four of us settle into a rhythm and begin to continue our journey. Get ready white coats. I'm coming.

**ANGEL POV**

I take a defensive course, and just as I'm about to say, 'how should I know.' A depressed fang whispers, "With Max."

Chiron blinks not expecting that answer, "Why?"

"I don't know." I sigh, defeated.

Chiron's face looks troubled. I tune into his thoughts curiously.

_These children are strange. Showing up at the same time, Percy disappearing,Dylan and Annabeth disappearing. Maybe they're just monsters who can control the mist so well, they can fool even me._

I sigh again, preparing to use my mind control, "**We are not monsters. We are just innocent children, who have nothing to do with this, or anything suspicious." **I put lots of emphasis into it trying my hardest to fool the old horse.

Chiron loses his train of thought and stares blankly at me for a moment. Fang's eyes are glazed over, "Innocent children," he chants.

Oops. Maybe _too_ much emphasis.

**PERCY PoV**

We land a few hours later my mind bombarded with Blackjack's pleads to rest.

_You are really out of shape._ I thought to him.

He blew a mental raspberry at me as we all skidded to a stop outside a small town in Nevada.

"We need food." Max says to no one in particular. Just putting the idea out there.

Annabeth reaches into her barely filled bag and brings out a small bundle of cash, "I'm not stupid, you know."

Max grimaces before sighing gratefully at Annabeth. Dylan smirks but tries to hide it. The girls don't see but I do. I absolutely loathe him, and I'm not even completely sure why. So what if the dude's a little cocky? Or after Max? Pretty much everyone else was too. That didn't mean we-he-we, oh forget it, stood a chance.

Who cares about him anyway?

**MYSTERY POV**

The subject was closing in. It had brought others with her, including one of our more successful cloning experiments. 2 birds with 1 stone. I had hoped the female subject would bring it's group along with her, but, of course it didn't. After we capture it, and dissect it, I'm sure the others will be retrieved.

I really want to get my hands on the small one. That subject was said to evolve faster than the others. As for the two others it had brought along. The one's that weren't part of any experiments or part of the deal, well, all I had to say was: fresh meat.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay people! The next post'll be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the positive comments guys! They keep me writing! And yes, I showed guest I COULD put Percy and Annabeth on Pegasus even though they had left already.**

**Me: Clyde isn't with us anymore...I'll hire someone new next chapter.**

**Fang's PoV**

"Innocent children..." I chanted. We were innocent right? If we're innocent then why is Max missing? Max had always been included in our 'we'. That means she was in trouble. I f Max was in trouble, I had to find her.

Angel grimaced at me before her eyes flashed at Chiron. He turned his head toward me, a confused look on his face, "Yes Fang? Why do you say that?"

I stood up, prepared to leave. I suddenly couldn't remember what I'd been depressed about today. Not at all. All I knew was that I had to go to Max. Angel's face after reading my thoughts was panicked, "Fang, please just sit down. We can go tomorrow."

I shake my head no, while making my way to the door. This was important NOW. Who knows what they were doing to her.

I remember Angel coming to talk to me on the hill before I actually left. Then I kinda sorta...passed out.

**Annabeth's PoV**

We decided to crash outside of that small town we landed in, while the pegasi went to a nearby stream for water. We were all sitting in a circle debating our next move. Because the next time we landed, we'd be in California.

Percy sighed, "Why can't we just sneak in through the basement or something?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose tired of everyone complaining about planning. If it were up to them they'd just barge in through a window, "Oh so, you're going to go through the gate and circle and around the building just hoping no one will capture you?"

"I'll have Riptide."

"That's not much better Percy."

Max's hand makes swirls in the dirt as she talks, "Why not? How else are we supposed to get in?"

My brain stuttered and searched for another way we could sneak into the facility, of course now I had to accept there _wasn't_ one. But it was just so hard to surrender. Especially to Max. SO instead of admitting they were right, I said nothing and leaned back in my bed of leaves, eyes closed. I know they talked quietly for a little while, Dylan's comments rare and few in between.

But I decided not to listen and get some rest. It's not like it mattered anyway. Whatever they were planning, I'd catch on fast. I fell asleep to Percy's laughter. _What a mistake._

**Percy's PoV**

Annabeth knows how to be stubborn, and stingy. SO, Dylan, partly Max, and I, decided to give her a reason to laugh...or chop our heads off. Whichever came first.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can not **_**tell**_** you how sorry I am for keeping you waiting so long, I absolutely ABHOR myself. But I had no idea how to get them where I wanted them so there was no way I could write this chapter...until now. In the comments leave what direction you want the story to take, any questions you have, **_**and**_** who you think Max should end up with.**

**Me:So I realize I need a new Random Buddy, so I chose Iggy because he never gets enough attention.**

**Iggy: I don't need attention...(mumbles)especially from you.**

**Me: Don't argue with me.**

**Iggy:(sigh) Am I going to die like the others?**

**Me:**_**What**_** others?**

b n

**Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up that morning I didn't know where I was. Other than me, all was forest. Immediately I settle into a defensive position waiting.

A stick cracks behind me, I whirl. Nothing. My heart begins to race in my chest. I've always hated thinking about things I couldn't see, they brought on ideas of tiny spiders. Which _always _makes me jumpy. I spin around again, slowly, trying to detect movement.

"Annabeth." Percy whispers in my ear. Wait, not Percy, when I look there's no one there.

A crash, I spin again, feeling slightly dizzy. A very annoyed looking Dylan stands a few feet off, his mouth covered in red. I squint at him, and rock back on my heels, "Really?" I whisper to myself. What in the name of Hestia did those nachos do to my brain last night?

I blink a few times― and he's gone, nothing but the leaves in his place. I breath deep, nachos, nachos, nachos, nachos.

A footstep sounds directly behind me, this time I don't hesitate, I twist around and land a blow on whatever was behind me―

Only to look down and see Max on the ground, gritting her teeth. From nowhere Percy rushes in, and kneels beside her, trying to figure out where I got her.

I cringe―_please_ let it have been the nachos.

**Fang POV**

My eyes open to the see the ceiling of my cabin. Angel stands on the side of the bed. Raising her eyebrows when she sees me, quietly, almost tentatively she says, "Fang? Are you okay?"

Okay? What was that supposed to mean? Of course I was okay. Why wouldn't I be? I try to remember something, anything, that maybe would lead her to ask me that, but I couldn't, "Yeah. Why?"

She lets out a relieved breath, "It's nothing Fang. We should probably get going. Breakfast is almost over." Without a word, I follow her out the door. For some reason I feel like I should be suspiscious. Which is wierd because, isn't this Angel?

Breakfast is quiet. Uneventful. Kind of boring actually. And on the edge of my conciousness, I feel thata there's something I should remember. Something...Not sure what.

As I stand from the table and begin to walk towards the woods, I remember a dream I had last night. In the dream, I was with a girl. She had brown hair, and sort of blonde streaks. Her face seemed really familiar, and yet I couldn't place it. She had been laughing, like on a loop. Over and over again the same laugh, the same facial features. And then, she began to fade, I remember not wanting her to fade.

I remember fighting, but it was no use. In the end she was gone, and I was still there, alone.

Strange. On the outskirts of the forest, I run into a girl. With a black hair and a tiara. I stop _just_ before I hit her. She glares at me frightenignly, "Excuse. Me."

I don't move, not exactly sure why, "You're Thalia right? The pine tree?"

If possible her glare become even more heated, "As you can see. I'm not a freakin' pine tree."

"Sorry. But uh, Aren't you a hunter?"

"I am. But I heard my friend Percy was MIA so I came back up here."

"Percy..." The hero of the camp. Right. Somehow I felt like I knew something about that. And yet, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Whatever it was kept slipping out of reach.

"Yeah. Percy." Thalia repeats, "Why? You know something about it?"

"No." I say doubtfully, stepping back and turning around to head back to camp, why did I come back down here anyway?

The Thalia girl glares at me from behind, and then follows me back to camp. As I approach the big house, Gazzy emerges with a worried look on his face, his face breaks out into a smile when he sees me though, "Fang! Oh thank gods, have you seen Max? I can't find her anywhere!"

Thalia and Gazzy look at me expectantly, My mouth curves into a frown and I look Gazzy in the eye, "Who?"


End file.
